


It Sounds Better In Enochian

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Enochian, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just sound so much better in the language of the angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Sounds Better In Enochian

**Author's Note:**

> Brief bit of Destiel fluff. This fic basically ignores 9x03.

These were the moments he’d come to live for.

Even as a human, with his Grace gone and the weight of his own mortality hanging heavily on his shoulders, Castiel could put all of it aside the moment he felt Dean’s touch.

With every brush of a hand down his arm or fingertips against his skin, the world seemed that much brighter for the fallen angel. Every kiss pressed with a gentle touch of lips to flesh sent his heart soaring higher and faster than his wings ever could.

Dean Winchester was not one for expressing himself with words. But that was all right. Castiel didn’t need words. Lips could say so much without ever uttering a syllable. Especially Dean’s. Castiel treasured every word Dean hadn’t said, each kiss or touch a silent gesture to express the hunter’s affection and devotion.

It was no different now, with the two of them draped on Dean’s bed, bodies entwined, skin sliding against skin and the sounds of their pleasure filling the room. No different, but no less amazing or wonderful.

His climax overcame him with Dean following quickly after, their bodies shuddering and writhing through the euphoria until they slumped on the mattress, spent, Dean lying atop Castiel while both panted heavily.

He felt gloriously full, complete. More importantly, Castiel felt like he was home. Dean’s arms were his home, wrapped warmly around him with the promise of comfort and safety.

Castiel felt Dean brush a kiss to his temple after the hunter shifted to lie on the bed beside him and pull the former angel close against his side. Then those lips brushed his ear in another soft kiss just before he heard Dean quietly whisper.

Blue eyes widened at the words, whispered in the language of the angels. _I love you._ Dean had never said those words to Castiel before and hearing them alone humbled him, but the feelings were even more intense knowing Dean had said them in Castiel’s native tongue.

Castiel turned his head enough to look into his hunter’s eyes, lifting a hand to Dean’s cheek. He did the only thing he could do in such a situation. He leaned in and whispered the words there against Dean’s lips, pressing a kiss to them afterward like he was sealing a promise.

He felt Dean’s breath exhale in what could only be relief, then the lips pressed to his own curled into a smile as Castiel’s kiss was returned. 

Dean leaned back finally after one last kiss was stolen, his head coming to rest on Castiel’s pillow with his arms curled tightly around his lover. He fell asleep shortly after those gorgeous green eyes closed, breath steady and deep.

Though he was tired as well, Castiel took the time to just lay there and watch the hunter sleep just as he used to when he was an angel, the smile on his lips never fading.

That one phrase echoed in his mind over and over until he finally gave into the need to sleep, the Enochian words in Dean’s voice a sweet lullaby that had Castiel drifting off in his hunter’s arms.

It sounded so much better in Enochian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
